


Family Tradition

by salzrand



Series: Wintergeschichten [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Family, Graphic Novel, Grief, Happy Ending, Nature, Traditions, Winter, Winter Jorleesi, father+son relationship, plus all of the other Mormont girls and Mama Mormont too with a minor appearance, smolbear!Jorah, technically also Jorah/Lynesse but I refuse to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/pseuds/salzrand
Summary: "During the Long Night, when it isverydark andverycold, it's important to have a place which keeps you warm and in company with your loved ones."
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Wintergeschichten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051961
Comments: 46
Kudos: 65
Collections: Winter Jorleesi 2020





	Family Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladymelodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymelodrama/gifts).



> Created for the Winter Jorleesi Event 2020. It starts out depressing but it has a happy ending, I promise ❤️
> 
> This story is set in the same AU as my last year's submission "Eiskunst".

*******************

-FAMILY TRADITION-

*******************

**Author's Note:**

> How I met your mother, Jorleesi edition:  
> "I met your mother in the woods and she threatened to butcher me with an axe. *sighs* It was love at first sight." 😂 
> 
> Special thanks to @terisrog for the brainstorming and @ladymelodrama for being once again #BestBeta and also for lending me #BestBBGurl Jeorgianna for this story ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
